


all that i feel is the realness i'm faking (it's always back to you)

by teenagedenigma



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Angst, M/M, Smut, Unrequited Love, and lots of swearing, it's extremely non-graphic though, offstage homophobia, one use of the f-slur, there's mentions of violence but that's not graphic either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenagedenigma/pseuds/teenagedenigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"you love him," she says. </p><p>"not anymore," he lies. </p><p> </p><p>or, the modern r&j tycutio au no one asked for but i wrote it anyway</p>
            </blockquote>





	all that i feel is the realness i'm faking (it's always back to you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nutella_enthusiast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutella_enthusiast/gifts).



> this is an early birthday present for the lovely [eva](http://mahealaheys.tumblr.com/) who thankfully loves tycutio as much as me (probably more if we're being frank but i still love it too okay)
> 
> the smut / violence / homophobia is all pretty subtle, in my opinion, but if that could set you off then do know it's there. the f-slur is used by a gay character in reference to himself so it's not _really_ being used in a demeaning way but i know the word really upsets some people (myself included) so again, do know it's there
> 
> i only kind of skimmed it so there is probably mistakes and i'm sorry for those
> 
> title is from [shattered by o.a.r.](https://youtu.be/Qa5Mawz92xU)

tybalt's always prided himself on his decision making skills. he may not be book smart; he doesn't know how to convert degrees to radians, he doesn't know how to balance chemical equations, and he doesn't know the difference between a paradox and an oxymoron. his grades aren't a fair evaluation of his intelligence, though. tybalt is smart. he can make important life decisions logically and completely without bias.

well, as long as you don't count mercutio.

"don't look now," juliet warns him with a murmur, her newly chin-length hair bouncing slightly as she turns to duck her head in her locker, "but here comes bad memories."

tybalt, of course, looks. in his defense, so does everyone else within range. it's impossible not to; mercutio's the kind of beautiful that can't be avoided, the kind that demands appreciation. if he weren't such a cock about it, maybe tybalt would hate him less.

his disdain for mercutio doesn't even hold a candle to the loathing he feels for montague, though. romeo, star of the football team, top student in all his classes, golden boy through and through. he's the walking, talking stereotype straight out of those rom-coms juliet loves so much. it's nauseating. tybalt's not sure the guy even has a personality.

mercutio doesn't seem to mind one way or another, though. they aren't dating, not in title at least, but every soul in their school seems to be holding out for it, apart from tybalt and juliet. he knows she's got a soft spot for romeo, softer than she'd ever own up to. and as for tybalt... well. he's not really sure what his feelings for mercutio are. he hates the fucking bastard, but he'd also quite like to suck his dick.

"you're staring." he blinks, frowning over at his cousin as she shuts her locker and twists her mouth sympathetically at him.

"i am. it's hard not to. have you ever seen such a massive amount of ego at once? it's astonishing, really."

"don't act like you aren't totally gone for him," juliet snorts. "you look like a kicked puppy every time you see him."

"the sex was good," tybalt allows as he takes one last glance back at mercutio, "but i'd never let myself love him."

\---

 _fuck, i'm in love with you._  

it's probably the thousandth time tybalt's had the thought since mercutio climbed in through his window with a pack of cigarettes and a half empty bottle of vodka. they're both pleasantly buzzed, and mercutio has a fag in his mouth and a fag on his cock. he doesn't seem overly affected, which of course tybalt is offended by.

"y'know, if you're just gonna sulk because you're only fucking me, maybe you'd rather fuck off instead."

mercutio narrows his eyes, tightening his hand where it's gripping tybalt's waist. "shut up and cum already."

"bossy," tybalt snorts. "also not very convincing. i should have kicked you out the second you broke in."

"you let me in, shit for brains." story of tybalt's fucking life. "c'mon, we both know how much you like my cock. you'd think it'd be good enough to get you off by now."

tybalt hates the way mercutio's words affect him, but there's no helping the way he squirms at the rough tone. all it takes is a flick to a nipple and a tug to the hair at the base of his neck, and he's done for, painting their chests milky white. he's still panting when mercutio releases in the condom, and he pulls off with a hiss. "fucking hell."

"fucking hell is right," mercutio breathes, pulling off the rubber and tossing it on the floor. disgusting prick. "always cum so hard, don't you baby?"

"call me that again and i'll chop off your dick and choke you with it," tybalt snaps, pulling his sweats back over his hips. "fuck you."

"jeez, princess, up for round two already? give a guy some time to recover."

"get the fuck out of my room," tybalt hisses. mercutio hesitates only a moment before he crawls out the window. tybalt vows it's for the last time.

\---

mercutio comes stumbling in a week later, completely plastered and with a deep cut along his cheek.

"what the ever loving fuck," tybalt deadpans.

"romeo's straight," mercutio tells him, like it wasn't already an established fact. "and a tad homophobic."

tybalt snorts, shoving mercutio into a sitting position on his bed and reaching for the first aid kit in his bottom desk drawer. "you don't say."

"it's not funny, fuck face," mercutio sneers. "i'm fucking in love with him. you don't know what it's like to be in love with someone you weren't meant to have."

tybalt stiffens, rage simmering deep in the pit of his stomach. "don't i."

mercutio grunts, the bed creaking under him as he shifts. "don't start."

" _don't start?_ are you fucking serious?" tybalt barks out a laugh. "i'm in love with you. i'm completely and totally in love with you. i let you fuck me and leave, i let you shred my heart piece by piece every single fucking day, but the instant you fall for a straight guy i'm supposed to pity you? fuck that. fuck you."

the bed creaks again, and tybalt turns just in time to find mercutio in his face. "shut the fuck up."

"i love you," tybalt hisses, fighting the tears as best as he can. "and i'm sorry you're too pussy to handle it."

mercutio hits him.

stunned, tybalt reaches up and feels at his cheek. there'll be a nasty bruise within the hour, he's sure of it, but somehow, he can't bring himself to feel anything but numb.

mercutio, for his part, looks horrified. "i– i didn't mean– shit." he stumbles back as though he were the one who'd received the blow, mouth agape and eyes unreadable. "i didn't, i don't–"

"just stop," tybalt croaks, voice hoarse. "i never want to see you again."

"tybalt–"

"get the fuck out of my room, and get the fuck out of my life." and he does, leaving tybalt with tears that burn his eyes and heart in a shattered pile at his feet.

\---

"you love him," juliet says later that month, when the leaves are changing color and the breezes are cooler.

"not anymore," tybalt lies.

\---

new year's finds him in the basement of a party, pressed into mercutio's side as everyone begins counting down at the top of their lungs.

"you love me," mercutio says. he means it as a question, tybalt thinks, wants a confirmation.

"i do." he couldn't lie if he tried, not here. not to the only person he knows how to love.

mercutio leans down to press a kiss to his cheek when the countdown is finished, lingering for the shortest of seconds. "i'm sorry."

"so am i."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [tumblr](http://teenagedenigma.tumblr.com/) if you wanna yell at me


End file.
